The present invention is directed to a strapping machine having an improved dispenser location and loading arrangement. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a strapping machine having a dispenser that is loaded internally and is mounted to a pivotable door.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. One type of known strapper is a stationary unit that includes a strapping head or weld head and drive mechanism mounted within a frame. A chute is mounted to the frame, through which the strapping material is fed. In a typical arrangement, a table-top or work surface is likewise mounted to the frame.
In a typical stationary strapper, the chute is mounted from about the work surface, and the strapping head is mounted below the work surface. Strap is fed from a source or dispenser to the strapping or welding head. The strapping head guides the strap, grips that strap, seals the strap and cuts the strap from the strap supply (i.e., the dispenser end).
Strapping material is fed from the dispenser into the strapping head first via a pair of infeed wheels and second via a feed assembly. The infeed wheels are typically located immediately inside of the strapping machine (e.g., inside of an enclosure or cabinet). There are a variety of dispenser mounting arrangements. In one arrangement, the dispenser is externally mounted to the machine. In another arrangement, the dispenser is a complete, stand-alone unit. In that strapping machines are used in commercial and/or manufacturing environments, it is often desirable to minimize the space, e.g., foot-print of such equipment items. And, in that it is desirable to extend the length of time between required reloading of strapping material, the dispensers (or coils of strap material) are relatively large. In these arrangements, the running or routing of strap material is, at least in part, external of the strapping machine. As such, there always exists the possibility of the strap material being damaged by some outside occurrence, or being subjected to adverse environmental conditions or the like.
Still other strapping machines are known that include a dispenser mounted within the strapping machine. That is, the coil of strap material is mounted to a stub or spindle that is positioned under the top surface of the machine. To assure that the strap material feeds out properly, the coil is mounted in such a manner that the axis about which the coil rotates is horizontal.
However, in that the strapping machines are typically configured at an ergonomic work height, the spindle about which the coil rotates is mounted at a relatively low height. That is, in order to change out a coil of material, the operator must bend down and reach into the machine to extract the old or used coil and position the new, full coil on the stub. This can be a difficult task in that the coil of material can be quite heavy.
Accordingly, there is a need for a strapping machine having an improved dispenser (coil) location and loading arrangement. More desirably, in such an arrangement the dispenser or coil is located internally of the strapping machine and is readily accessible and easily loaded or reloaded in the machine.
A dispenser assembly for a strapping machine provides ready accessibility and ease of loading or reloading a coil of strap material in the machine. A typical strapping machine is of the type having a frame supporting a feed assembly and a chute. The strapping machine includes a strapping head disposed between the feed assembly and the chute. The strapping machine is configured to receive first and second courses of associated strap material, position, tension and seal the strap material around a load.
The strap material is provided on a coil having a axis of rotation about which the coil rotates to dispense the strap material. The dispenser assembly includes a support panel hingedly mounted to the frame. The support panel is pivotable between an open position and a closed position. The support panel is mounted to the machine frame by pivot pins.
The support panel includes a central hub defining an axis for carrying the coil of strap material. The hub is mounted to the support panel such that the axis is in a substantially horizontal orientation when the panel is closed and in a substantially upstanding orientation when the panel is open.
A latching element securing the support panel in the closed position. A handle can be operably connected to the latching element. A biasing element such as a spring can bias the latching element to a latched position.
In a present dispensing assembly, a supporting flange is mounted to the door, and the central hub extends centrally from the support flange. The central hub can include a core and a stub extending outwardly therefrom. The core is configured for receiving the coil of strap material thereon. Spacers can be mounted to the core for engaging and stabilizing the coil of strap material. An outer locking flange secures the coil of strap material to the central hub. In such an arrangement, the stub extends though an opening in a center of the outer locking flange and including a locking element, such as a threaded nut, is engageable with the stub for locking the locking flange in place.
A strapping machine having a pivoting dispenser loading assembly is also disclosed.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, in conjunction with the appended claims.